1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for perforating a well casing and/or a subterranean formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbon producing wells typically include a casing string positioned within a wellbore that intersects a subterranean oil or gas deposit. The casing string increases the integrity of the wellbore and provides a path for producing fluids to the surface. Conventionally, the casing is cemented to the wellbore face and is subsequently perforated by detonating shaped explosive charges. When detonated, the shaped charges generate a jet that penetrates through the casing and forms a tunnel of a short distance into the adjacent formation. Often, the region that is perforated, and in particular the walls of the tunnel, may become impermeable due to the stress applied to the formation by the perforating jet as well as stresses that may be caused during the firing of the perforating gun. The loss of permeability and other harmful effects, such as the introduction of debris into the perforation, may adversely affect the flow of hydrocarbons from an intersected hydrocarbon deposit.
In aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for perforating devices and methods that provide cleaner and more effective well perforations.